


Noc przed bitwą

by irregularpearl



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Samurai Ashi AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularpearl/pseuds/irregularpearl
Summary: Samuraj Ashi AU. Noc przed ostateczną bitwą z Aku. Flora próbuje pocieszyć dręczoną koszmarami Ashi.





	Noc przed bitwą

Flora ułożyła się wygodnie na miękkiej, puchatej poduszce, bez której nigdy nie ruszała się z domu. Miarowy dźwięk trzaskania płomieni zaczął koić dziewczynę. Już miała zamknąć oczy, kiedy posłyszała niespokojny, przyśpieszony oddech. Błyskawicznie zrzuciła z siebie koc – w pełni gotowa nieść pomoc o każdej porze. Czym prędzej pobiegła w stronę odgłosów. Odnalazła, siedzącą na kocu, drżącą ze strachu Ashi. Podeszła bliżej do tajemniczej dziewczyny, którą poznała ledwie dzisiaj.  
– Co się stało? – spytała spokojnie, siadając obok ciemnowłosej.  
– Nic takiego – Ashi odsunęła się od Flory.  
– Skoro tak uważasz – Flora miała wstać, kiedy Ashi w ostatniej chwilii złapała ją za rękę. – Wygląda na to, że jednak chcesz porozmawiać! – rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się.  
Ashi wahała się przez chwilę. Nie wiedziała od czego zacząć. Flora cierpliwie czekała.  
– Od jakiegoś czasu miewam koszmary – zaczęła nieśmiało. – Właściwie zaczęły się nasilać po tym jak zabiłam moją matkę.  
Flora otworzyła szeroko oczy.  
– Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…?! – wykrzyknęła.  
Świat jeszcze nie słyszał tak długo wyciąganej głoski „o”.  
– Może zacznę od początku – Ashi uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, rozbawiona reakcją Flory.  
Zaczęła snuć długą opowieść o swojej matce, szalonym kulcie córek Aku, treningu jaki wraz ze swoimi sześcioma siostrami przeszła w dzieciństwie i pierwszej walce z samurajem.  
Flora otwierała oczy coraz szerzej i szerzej, w miarę słuchania historii Ashi.  
– To chyba wszystko. Flora, jesteś tam? – pomachała ręką przed oczami rudowłosej.  
Flora gwałtownie oprzytomniała. Z jej oczu zaczęły tryskać fontanny łez.  
– Ty biedna dziewczyno!!!! – uwięziła Ashi w mocnym uścisku. – Tyle przeszłaś!!!!! – fontanny łez wciąż wypływały z jej oczu.  
Ashi z trudem wyrwała się z objęć Flory.  
– Moje siostry… – zacięła się. – Moje siostry nie żyły dość długo, by poznać prawdę, by zobaczyć świat, by stać się czymś więcej, niż narzędziami w rękach naszej matki – oplotła ręce wokół kolan, na których oparła głowę.  
Flora westchnęła, ocierając łzy. Próbowała odnaleźć w swoim umyśle słowa, którymi mogłaby pocieszyć Ashi. Nie wiedziała, jednak czy miała prawo cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nie chciała rzucić jakiegoś pustego, nic nieznaczącego frazesu.  
– W moich snach nazywają mnie zdrajczynią. Mówią, że o nich zapomniałam – zacisnęła pięść, bliska płaczu. – To nieprawda!!! Nigdy o nich nie zapomniałam i nie zapomnę!!! – rozluźniła pięść. Nie powstrzymywała dłużej łez. Zaczęła głośno chlipać i trząść się.  
Flora wzięła dziewczynę w swoje objęcia. Zaczęła delikatnie gładzić ciemne włosy Ashi.  
– Cii. Spokojnie – zapewniła szeptem. – Myślę, że twoje siostry cały czas nad tobą czuwają. Z dumą spoglądają wprost z Valhalli na dzielną Ashi, która zmienia świat na lepsze – wskazała palcem rozgwieżdżone niebo. – Chcą, żebyś żyła i walczyła. Zrób to nie tylko dla nich, ale też dla siebie – Flora uśmiechnęła się.  
Ashi uniosła zapłakaną twarz do góry. Spojrzała zapuchniętymi oczami na rudowłosą i uśmiechnęła się.  
– Dziękuję Ci – wyszeptała.


End file.
